Ninja Edjamacation
by S. Chiba
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru? get sent to school where they learn things other than ninja stuff and they meet new and old ppl i dunno where i'm taking it or if i should go on.read and review? DISCONTINUED for the moment anyway
1. Modnar Academy

**Its Called... School**

**Disclaimer:** I... unfortunately was not genius enough to think up of something like this... so I don not own Naruto or anything that is affiliated with it...--' So basically, this is a random chapter that I wrote during school... I was bored... forgive me if it sucks.

* * *

"Wow! Look Sakura... its HUGE!" a kid with weirdly spiky blond hair shouted, the excitement sparkling in his clear blue eyes.

"Its called school... Naruto..." the pink haired girl beside him said dully.

Naruto ignored the sarcastic tone in Sakura's voice as he took in his new surroundings. In front of him were several large buildings all bigger than any in Konoha. They were all the same brownish red color of bricks with large white doors that swung open and close as a constant stream of students and luggage entered and exited the buildings.

"Hah... this place looks like a waste of time..." a bored voice drawled behind them.

Excitedly, Naruto turned around to find Shikamaru with his usual "bothersome" face on. Come to think of it... that was the only face Shikamaru ever had on, besides his "I was sleeping face", but the two pretty much looked the same...

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried.

"Jeez... Hokage-sama must have been on something when she sent us here..." Shikamaru mused, his sharp eyes taking in the scene while his mind wandered into thoughts of how unnecessary the whole thing was.

** RANDOM FLASHBACK **

Tsunade sat at her desk looking over various pamphlets. They all advertised something useful... or at least most of them did. There was that really flashy one from Kakashi's new book store. Not to mention the flyer from Itachi's Moving Chocolate Van, now there was a advertisement to be kept. The cover was filled with pictures of delicious chocolates. Tsunade's mouth watered just glancing at the paper. However, despite all the nice interesting looking ads, her attention was mainly focused on one.

**WELCOME TO MODNAR, WHERE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!**

Underneath the large print was a picture of a school. It looked nice, kinda like colonial mixed with modern day architecture. Surrounding the school were pictures of students smiling and hanging out on its luscious green campus. The pamphlet basically screamed "HIGH RANKING SCHOOL FOR SMART PEOPLE". As Tsunade read the courses listed and the curriculum they offered, she realized that some of Konoha's youth were being deprived of some top notch academic learning. Seriously, she didn't think half of the people in town knew anything about physics and how it effected this and that of their lives... in fact, Tsunade herself didn't understand half the stuff they stuck in the pamphlet.Carefully, the Hokage thought it over. If she sent some of Konoha's youth to this hotshot school, they could come home with useful information and she could also brag about how smart her kids were. On the other hand... the school was pretty expensive, so she would have to select a lucky few to send. Her only dilemma now was to figure out who was worthy of such an honor.

** END RANDOM FLASHBACK **

* * *

so...? what did you think??? I know its short --' I'm not sure if I'm gonna take it anywhere... I don't even know if I should keep going with it...--' I might if enough people like it... so... if u liked it... or hated it... or just plain don't care... could you visit our best friend the review button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think???? you know you want to... anyway... thanks for reading! 


	2. The Orientation

**Its Called... School**

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't found a way to own Naruto... . so... I dun own it... grr-ness. Anyway... after much encouragement from meh friends... I've decided to go onto chapter two... cause... if I didn't I dun know what they would've done to me...jk Anyway... read enjoy and visit the REVIEW BUTTON down there... its getting lonely again...

* * *

**Chapter 2? yeah... 2 THE ORIENTATION! **

The auditorium was full of students as our trio walked in. They scanned the aisles for seats, unfortunately the only ones open were in the front. Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru made their way through the mass of new and old students.

"This is a waste of time..." Shikamaru complained. "So bothersome..."

Naruto excitedly sat down in the cushy velvet chairs and stared at the stage. It was lighted with giant orb thingies from the ceiling. His big blue eyes were wide with amazement. Beside him, Sakura was scanning the crowd picking out the people she should hang out with and the ones she should stay away from.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Naruto poked the girl.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Whose that guy?" Naruto asked pointing to a middle aged man that had walked on stage. "

"Like I know..." Sakura hissed.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed except for the ones on stage. Immediately, the people became quiet, turning to face the stage.

"Welcome to Modnar Academy" the man spoke, his voice full of excitement."At Modnar anything can... and probably will happen." the man continued with a large grin on his face, his mundane brown eyes suddenly glinted with mischievousness.

_What the...?_ Sakura thought looking at the person.

_Too loud..._ Shikamaru winced.

_ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN????_ Naruto's eyes grew wide thinking of all the possibilities.

"I am Headmaster Chanci... and to start of this new year I'm going to go over the rules." Headmaster Chanci announced as a large screen slid out of the ceiling. "As always the dorm are organized alphabetically. All of you will soon receive your schedules that will tell you which dorm you are in. Lights out at 10:00, breakfast at seven-thirty, lunch at noon, and dinner from six to seven thirty. If you miss the meals... well lets just say you'll have to find other ways of nourishment. No one is suppose to leave the campus without permission..." the man continued to speak as the slides changed listing the rules as he spoke them. "The academic buildings are organized by subject so I hope none of you will have..."

**Five hours later... okay fine it was really an hour later**

_Shut up..._ Shikamaru groaned to himself.

_Does he ever stop talking? He talks more than Naruto... _Sakura tried to keep herself from nodding off. _Must... pay... attention..._

_Uh... ask people for help... five minutes between classes..._Naruto nodded taking mental notes.

"...and finally..." the headmaster reacher his almost to last slide. "Our uniform rules!"

"Nnn..." every groaned inwardly and shifted in their seats preparing for another hour of more talking from the headmaster.

"Your uniforms are already waiting for you in your dorms. They have your names on them..." the screen behind the man changed to reveal the uniforms.

The first picture was of the girls attire. It consisted of a plaid blue and white skirt. On the hem was the student's name embroidered in white thread. The blouse had a sailor collar and a really big blue bow with a silver circle in the middle. The shoes were your average black mary janes. Some of the girls cringed at the uniform. It was so... normal. The only difference was that each grade level had to wear a different colored arm band.

"And the best part is... you can pin anything to the middle of your bow to share to the world who you are!" Headmaster Chanci beamed proudly.

"Hahahahaha..." Naruto snorted when he saw the look on Sakura's face. "You have to wear that thing...but don't worry. I think you'd look cute in it..."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura cried hitting the blonde on the head.

The boy stayed silent rubbing the large bump on the top of his head. On stage, the sermons... continued. When the slide for the boys uniform popped up, a loud cry of horror echoed through the building.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" a kid in green spandex jumped up. "I CANNOT WEAR THAT! IT GOES AGAINST THE HOLY GAIBLE!" he cried waving a thick green book. Slowly, everyone turned around to stare at the boy, secretly grateful for the interruption.

"Hey... isn't that Lee?" Naruto asked pointing at the green clad kid.

"Lee." Sakura twitched. "Is. Here."

"I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO SUCH WAYS OF DRESS!" the boy called Lee continued his ant."I GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING IN THE GAIBLE!" the bushy eyebrows on his face slanted into a "I'm mad" position.

Headmaster Chanci stood speechless on stage as Lee began to recite the first ten rules of the Gaible. It went something along the lines of:

1. Thou must be YOUTHFUL!

2. Thou must wear green spandex because it offers maximum comfort

3. Thou must be YOUTHFUL!

4. Thou must train everyday to achieve eternal youthfulness

5. Thou must be YOUTHFUL!

6. Thou must have a pose for every possible occasion wink wink

7. Thou must be YOUTHFUL!

8. Thou must have bushy eyebrows no skinnier than one inch in length

9. Thou must be YOUTHFUL

10. Thou must have a weird bowl haircut because it is... bowly?

Note: Failure to follow the first ten rules of the Gaible will result in the visiting of the strange talking turtle belonging to Master Gai.

By the time the last one was recited, the whole student body was either strangely intrigued, disgustingly repulsed, or just plain indifferent. The headmaster was speechless, he had never heard such enlightened information before. Why hadn't this brilliant child come sooner?

"That... was... BRILLIANT!" the man cried, tears shining in his eyes. "Dear child what is your name?"

_Oh... my... god... please tell me his is joking..._ Sakura's eyes twitched as strange purple lines appeared on her forehead.

"The Holy Gaible is brilliant..." Naruto muttered to himself, furiously taking mental notes of every word the headmaster uttered.

_Troublesome... _Shikamaru yawned.

"From now on..." the sudden blast of the headmaster's annoyingly excited voice made everyone jump as they came out of their thoughts. "The new uniforms will follow the rules of the Holy Gaible!"

"WHAT?!" a high pitched shout echoed in the building. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Wait... --' yeah... cliffhanger... wow... I really didn't expect this to happen. This is a good sign? so... you probably know whats coming next... yep thats right the Please Review You Know You Want To portion that completes almost every story... chapter... you know the deal. So please go clicky on the review button down there... and I'd be grateful Thanks for reading! oh and btw... if anyone finds the name (if it even has a name) of the weird talking turtle thingy that belongs to Gai tell me? also... I DO NOT OWN THE HOLY GAIBLE! just saying... i wish i did... its genius... 


	3. The Not Chapter Chapter?

**The Not Chapter Chapter... **

**Disclaimer:** me is still not owning Naruto... but that doesn't have anything to do with this one...

* * *

**Naruto:** this is where author (points to person in corner) is going to apologize for not updating...

**Shikamaru:** I don't see why she bothers...

**Naruto:** its for the readers...

**Shikamaru:** . . .

**Sakura:** anyway... moving on... author would like to apologize in advance for not updating/writing for a while... her reason...

**Shikamaru:** ...excuse

**Naruto:** reason!

**Shikamaru:** ...excuse

**Naruto:** REASON!

**Shikamaru:** ...excuse

**Sakura:** (ignore) her reason is that she's got a lot of crap and midterms are coming up... and she's basically been reduced to that... (points to author)

**Author:** mitosis and meiosis... must... study... no... must write... the Gaible... the mid segment angle... (dies)

**Naruto:** OMG! AUTHOR! AUTHOR! ARE YOU ARE RIGHT???

**Author:** . . . . .

**Naruto:** WHO'S THE GOVERNOR OF TEXAS???? (shakes unconscious body)

**Sakura:** . . .

**Shikamaru:** basically... the author's main point was that she won't be writing for a while and she's really sorry... but she'll be back to it as soon as possible...

**Naruto:** OMG! AUTHOR! COUNT BACK FROM A MILLION!


End file.
